


【616盾冬】Foam

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16





	【616盾冬】Foam

“巴基，你在干吗？”

这实在是常见的对话，就像那孩子又从大衣口袋里笑嘻嘻地掏出一盒大兵们永远抽不够的好彩香烟，或是又在酒馆里打破了某个不长眼家伙的鼻梁。男孩从镜子面前扭过头来，抹了一把下巴，不高兴地盯着他的队长。“你看不见吗史蒂夫，我在刮胡子呐。”

“我是说为什么？你还用不着……”

“这跟你没关系史蒂夫。”巴基扭过头去认真地打理他光溜溜的下巴，“别老是试图像我爹一样说教。”

“这当然跟我有关系，你玩的是我的剃须刀和剃须泡沫。”他指出这一点，那孩子很不乐意地扔下手里的玩意，叉起了腰，“这可是我给你弄回来的，在欧洲可没这么容易搞到高级的美国货。”

“而且我长胡子啦。为了今晚的俱乐部活动我当然得好好打扮一下。”他抹掉脸上的泡沫，扬起头，踮起脚尖，将光滑的、小孩子一样的圆圆脸颊靠近史蒂夫眼前，“你靠近点仔细看就能看到好吧，再靠近点。”

“我看不到。”史蒂夫低下头，少年扬起的下颌和细细脖颈，像一株强韧的，水分饱满的青翠植物。他的脸颊光滑又干净，白白的，带着孩子才有的柔软质感。史蒂夫弯下身凑得更近了些，像是真想从他脸上找点什么东西出来。有谁能注意得到呢，嘴唇下有一点淡淡的青色，在那红润柔软的，撅起的嘴唇之下——

“这里、这里，没看出来吗？”巴基不耐烦的拉起史蒂夫的手，“你来摸摸看啊。感觉得到吧……”

感觉得到。

好软。

手指被少年细细的手指牵着，按在柔软细腻富有弹性的皮肤上，剃须泡沫的味道清爽又干净，巴基说得没错，这是高级的美国货，为什么他每天都用，却没发现它这么好闻？他的指尖，往上抵着少年翘起的下唇，轻轻按一下就会弹起来的嘴唇，软得烫手的嘴唇，闪耀着水光的嘴唇——

巴基的表情改变了，不高兴地皱起来的眉头松开了，撅起来的嘴唇轻轻咬住，眯起的眼睛一点点睁大了，瞪得圆圆的，有一点惊讶又有一点疑惑，好像马上就要开张嘴说：“嘿史蒂夫，你为什么摸着我的嘴唇不放？”

他松开手，慌张地往后退了一步。“不行。”他转过头不去看那孩子的脸。“你还没到能喝酒的年龄呢。”也没到可以上战场的年龄，史蒂夫在心里默默地补上了后半句。

“可是我得去帮你啊。”男孩理所当然地说，眨了眨眼睛。“那里可是会有很多姑娘的。”

“那又怎样？”

“我是说，既然你摆脱豆芽菜还没多久，而且一直在各个战场之间奔走，为国效力……你还是个处男吧史蒂夫。”巴基坏笑起来，“这种场合我可是很有经验的啊。你还记得护士站的黛西小姐吧。我们出发之前她把我拉进医务室的帘子后面一定要给我来一发……”

“好了巴基。”突如其来的怒气让他粗暴地打断了那孩子喋喋不休的话语，巴基吃惊地望着他——那表情让他转开了目光。史蒂夫穿上自己的外套，没有再看巴基。“到此为止，我们不说这个了。你今晚得留在这儿。”

“你还是个孩子呢巴基。”

“我已经不是小孩子了！”巴基·巴恩斯在他身后大声说。高声破裂的嗓音有一点嘶哑。他看上去又生气又委屈，紧闭着嘴唇，腮帮子气鼓鼓的，像是咬着一块苦涩坚硬的铁块，像是低垂下去的眼睛就要哭出来，像是明知道什么也不能说出来。

史蒂夫关上了身后的门，双手背在身后靠在墙壁上。卡萨布兰卡的晚上有从大西洋吹来的温和夜风，他的心脏却跳得好像一架踩死了油门的老爷车。自从打了血清之后，他已经很久没有心动过速的体验了。

好了，闭嘴吧。他想。

住手，住手，住手。

巴基已经不是小孩子了。

巴基已经不是小孩子了。

巴基已经不是小孩子了。

 

END.


End file.
